The present invention relates generally to the field of event scheduling, and more particularly to automatic inference of meeting attendance.
Event scheduling is the activity of finding a suitable time for an event such as a meeting, a conference, a trip, a wedding, etc. It is an important part of event planning that is usually carried out at its beginning stage. When planning an event, such as a project meeting, the meeting organizer will typically know who is expected to attend the meeting. The meeting organizer will usually try to synchronize the time and location of the event with planned schedules of all participants.
Calendaring software is software, or sets of applications, that minimally provides users with an electronic version of a calendar. Some examples of additional features that calendaring software can include are an address book to store contact information of other users, attachments to share files and/or images with other participants on the invite list, an appointment calendar that manages a list of upcoming events or meetings, appointment reminders to automatically remind users of upcoming events or meetings, availability sharing to allow users to share their current availability status with other users, capacity checking to check the availability of other employee and resource calendars in a group, calendar publishing to allow a user to publish select calendar information on a public link, calendar exporting to export calendars to various file formats, and collaborative scheduling to check schedules and propose meeting times to all of the participants.